A Girl Worth Fighting For
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Rebellion!AU Draco has switched sides but that doesn't mean everyone is happy about it.


**Author's Note: I'm not 100% pleased with this but I hope you enjoy it anyway. More a scene than a fic.**

 **Prompts**

 **Monthly One-Shot -** CrimsonGoldQueen

Drastoria,

Dark, au, drama

(au) rebellion,

 **Hogwarts Assignments -** Astronomy

Neptune - Write about someone staying under the radar.

 **Percy Jackson Challenges -** Hephaestus

Write about someone who's hated.

 **Disney Challenge -** March Hare

Write a scene where someone is serving tea.

 **FRIENDS Challenge -** TOW the Boobies

Write about an awkward situation.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

A Girl Worth Fighting For

Draco had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. To the point where he could physically feel the eyes on him, the glares making his skin itch. He twitched, barely resisting the urge to scratch as he pretended to focus on what the old man was saying. He wasn't the only one not paying attention as other occupants of the table mumbled together, throwing him suspicious glances.

A warm, delicate little hand slipped into his and squeezed tightly. Some reassurance flooded through Draco, but not enough to quell the rising discomfort he felt with every passing minute. He glanced to the side, meeting soft, honey coloured eyes. He could see the mixture of emotion in their depths, understanding, concern, affection but no pity. Astoria never pitied him.

"You have every right to be here," she whispered to him fiercely. "You want to make the world a better place, just like the rest of us."

Draco tried to nod, but could feel himself sinking further and further into his seat. His left sleeve got caught on the chair, sliding up to reveal part of the tattoo - his greatest mistake. Draco wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but an almost audible hiss went round the room and Draco quickly tugged the sleeve back into place.

"You were only a boy, Draco," Astoria whispered. "You did as you were told, as everyone here would have done."

"I wouldn't have," a snide voice murmured behind him. Astoria looked around and glared at the arrogant, redheaded boy behind him but Draco did his best to ignore it. He had been part of the movement for nearly two months now. He was living in their secret base, not only so the more suspicious members of the rebellion could keep tabs on them, but because he was a wanted man.

That tattoo, no one had forced it on him no matter what Astoria believed. He had been young, yes, barely fifteen, but he had wanted to join. He had wanted the glory that his father had gained, the respect, the position. He had profited from the reign of the dark lord since the day he was born and since he had been old enough to decide Draco had always intended to follow in his footsteps.

He didn't belong here, not really. He didn't expect or deserve the good opinion of these hardworking people. They had sacrificed everything for a cause they believed in and lived only on the hope that tomorrow would be better. Draco had worked hard to crush that hope and now it was the only thing sustaining him.

That, and the love of a good woman.

"We cannot cast out on our own," Dumbledore was saying, Draco's ears picking up the change in tone, the restless shifting in the room. "When I look around this room, I see fear, I see pain and I see loneliness. I see a group of people who have been beaten and oppressed but the very fact that I can see you means you are not broken." Dumbledore's eyes settled on Draco's for a second longer than necessary, as if the old man was telling him something. "Only together can we defeat the evil that is corrupting our country. Unity, my friends, unity is key. Thank you."

As he finished a buzz of chatter erupted around him and Draco was surprised that in this room full of people, he could feel so isolated.

X

A few hours later the last couple of members left the headquarters and Draco found himself sat at the large kitchen table in the bowels of the house. Astoria was bustling around in their room upstairs but he couldn't bring himself to join her. She was so happy all the time, so willing to believe that everything would work out.

He trailed a finger over the bottom of the tattoo peeking out of his left sleeve and regret filled him as he remembered all the lives he had ruined.

"Here."

Draco jumped as a cup of tea was set rather forcefully on the table in front of him. Some of the liquid sloshed over the sides and pooled in the saucer. Draco looked up to see the short, redheaded woman bustling back towards the kettle and away from him. She was the mother of the boy who had been snide to him during the meeting, she and her husband had taken refuge here when their home had been targeted.

"Th-thank you," he replied taking the warm cup in his hands.

"You know, boy," the woman continued after a few moments of silence. "That's a good girl you got there. She is sweet to everyone she meets and she is very pretty."

"I know," Draco mumbled looking down.

"Do you?" she asked. "Because you look like you're sat down here feeling sorry for yourself when that girl has bent over backwards to keep you safe. Don't you think you should repay her?"

"I want to look after her," he insisted, "but everyone here hates me. How can I make any difference?"

"You're right. Everyone here hates you. There's poison in that tea. But every single person here is fighting for a better world for our children and our children's children but that doesn't mean we all like each other. That Sirius Black is an arrogant, lazy, good-for-nothing but he works damn hard to make a difference here and I respect that. You've got to go against the odds boy, if you want this world to be a better place you can't let anyone stop you. Fight for your girl, and your baby."

At that moment Astoria appeared in the doorway. She was radiant and smiling, one hand resting gently on her stomach. "Draco, sweetie, are you okay?"

He looked back at Molly, who gestured for him to continue and turned away. Draco got up and took Astoria's hands in his own. "I wasn't and you made sure that changed. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and now I'm more than okay. I promise, I will do the same for you."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
